Ninjace
Ninjace is the Alphamatrix's DNA sample of a'' Maceria Osmanayzu'' from the forest moon Maceria. General Information Ninjace ''is a tall, muscular humanoid alien that is considered the main stealth alien on the Alphamatrix roster, voiced by Eric Bauza. His personality is a lot more darker than the other aliens, as he is mostly silent yet unnecessarily violent a lot of the time due to the nature of his species. Species ''Ninjace ''is a ''Maceria Osmanayzu, a species that is very complex and very ruthless. They come from a forest moon that is surrounded by predators and other rival species and even clans. The species evolved over the course of hundreds of thousands of years to be more agile, quick, sharp and ready for any attack. Their hands evolved to be more bunched up to provide for a round mace without spikes. Eventually, the species ended up mining and using the metal from the planet to place spikes on their hands to create full maces, while also placing armor on themselves and even crowns as cultrual objects. Their entire planet is filled with different kinds of species, most of them deadly and on the hunt. Very few of which are actually sapient, who are much more deadlier. Because of this, this species had opted for a more stealthy approach, being able to blend in to their forest environment. Being trained from childhood, the Maceria Osmanayzu are very skilled in hand-to-hand combat among other things. They're usually on the hunt for supplies such as food and water, as well as animals that can produce materials similar to cloth and wool. The other notable sapient species that reside on the planet, the Maceria Samsovokai are a species known for their durability and brute force, as well as intelligence. They are considered the top of the food chain. Because of this, they see the Maceria Osmanayzu as a potential threat and even as food, though could rarely keep up with them due to their speed and ability to camouflage at any given moment. The Maceria Osmanayzu tend to avoid the Maceria Samsovokai and usually hide from them. When certain Maceria Osmanayzu spoke up about how they do not approve of the harsh, cruel ways of the species, different clans were formed. They would often compete and on certain occasions, be at war with one another but these clans are not friendly. They're all enemies of each other, with certain exceptions between clans that have truces. Each clan operate differently, some clans are more peaceful while others are even more ruthless, even going as far as to hunt down the Maceria Samsovokai. Each wear different styles of clothing and armor to reflect their culture and allegiance. Ninjace in particular is based on the Ovalok clan, who are based around a more stealthy approach and are more supply gatherers and tend to stay out of trouble with other clans and sapient species. They usually hunt down predators and animals for their own people. Home Planet The Maceria Osmanayzu home world is a forest moon, Maceria. It's home to many species, most of which are deadly. The entire planet is filled with forests, rivers, waterfalls & mountains. Unlike a lot of planets with intelligent civilizations, this planet does not contain any large cities or buildings, much less technology. Many villages, treehouses, forts & underground cave systems are usually the homes of the sapient species on Maceria. Treehouses & small villages are usually the homes of the Maceria Osmanayzu respectively. This specific species never wander off too far from the forests as rocky terrain & mountains are home to a species more deadlier than them & these areas negate their main camouflage aspect, with the exception of gathering metal and other materials. Lots of natural vegetables are grown on this planet, namely Amber Ogia, which can be used for weapons & fuel, used by people not native to the planet. Other vegetables & herbs grown on this planet can be used to enhance oneself in healing & caffeinating purposes, among other things. The planet has a similar cycle to Earth in terms of seasons, as in the spring, a lot of vegetables begin to grow & in the winter, many predators go to hibrenate. The north & the south of the planet is very dangerous to be in around that time of year. When researchers & other wordly species come to visit the planet, they usually go to the eastern hemisphere of the planet to avoid the sapient species as not a lot of them are in a certain section of the eastern hemisphere. Bunkers & military bases are built around there which gives even more reason to avoid that place, as they're usually tortured or killed. No one truly knows what goes on in these bunkers & military bases. Abilities & Weaknesses Ninjace's ''primary ability is his stealth. He's very quick and sharp, as well as agile and knows how to blend in well to his environments. Though there may be certain places he can't blend in to, due to his color scheme, he still finds a way to make it work. Another primary ability is being able to turn his hands into sturdy maces that truly packs a punch. Even without his mace hand form, he still has sharp claws and spikes around his wrist. Other abilities include his enhanced dexterity and strength, as well as reflexes. ''Ninjace has very prominent flaws, beginning with his lack of protection. Certain places have armor such as his head, but most of his body is very exposed. He's not very durable, only being marginally better than a regular Human. His other prominent flaw is the fact that being he's from a very silent and ruthless species, he himself shares those qualities. He can be unnecessarily violent, going to the extent of killing. This makes controlling him a lot more difficult. Appearances Trivia *The voice actor for Ninjace is Eric Bauza, based on his portrayal of Drift in Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015). *''Ninjace was not initially planned to appear in the series. Other aliens were considered in his place such as ''Spidermonkey and Ripjaws. **This makes him the only fan-made alien to be in the series. *This is the fourth interpretation of Ninjace, after his two designs in Sif 100 and his appearance in Sif 100: The Rebooted Series, ''not counting planned appearances in ''Sif 100: Alienated ''and ''Alpha. *''Ninjace's outfit is green to compliment the camouflage aspect, as he comes from a forest world, which is obviously mostly green. *''Ninjace's ''home planet, ''Maceria, is a direct reference to the forest moon of "Endor" in the Star Wars saga. **Another prominent reference is Arrow's ''"''Lian Yu", namely the other wordly bunker and military bases part. *The name of Ninjace's ''home world, ''Maceria, was kept the same due to the anagram of it being "America". *This is the only alien in the Alphamatrix roster that is designed by ChromastoneandTabby. Gallery MaceriaPlanet1TE.PNG|''Bird's Eye View of Maceria.'' MaceriaPlanet2TE.PNG|''Bird's Eye View of Maceria in the Winter.'' MaceriaPlanet3TE.PNG|''Planet View of Maceria.'' MaceriaPlanet4TE.PNG|''Planet View of Maceria in the Winter.''